


Tranquil

by Arista_Holmes



Series: Beyond The Veil Dragon Age Discord Artober 2020 Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Death, F/M, Gen, The Chantry, The Rite of Tranquility, Tranquility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arista_Holmes/pseuds/Arista_Holmes
Summary: Prompt: Tranquil. Word Limit: 500max. Beyond The Veil Discord Artober Prompt, Day Four.After Haven, Kita has one fear. It's not Corypheus, it's not dying, it's not failing the Inquisition, or drawing down the wrath of the Chantry onto her own people. It's a much more selfish fear, and she prays to the Dread Wolf for aid.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Beyond The Veil Dragon Age Discord Artober 2020 Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954147
Kudos: 10
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Tranquil

Kita had been leading what remained of the Inquisition across the Frostback Mountains for days. Trudging through the snow, their meagre supplies on the backs of Druffalo being offset only by what their hunters could scavenge.

She was following the path Solas had seen within the fade, but the more time that passed without sight of safety, and shelter, the more nervous she became and the less she slept, not daring the brave the world of the fade with her mind in such turmoil.

He came to sit by her campfire the third night, and Solas took a seat beside her in silence she stared with weary eyes out into the star-speckled darkness.

"You must sleep, Lethallan," he said eventually, "Sleep will aid you in healing, but also, if you are to guide them as you must, you cannot be seen to falter."

"I can't," Kita found herself whispering simply, and Solas tilted his head. It was the only thing he needed to do, to indicate his curiosity, and Kita found her reasons spilling from her lips into the quiet of the night.

"I can't lead them, Solas, I'm an elf, a Dalish elf... and they sing their hymns and praise me as a Herald for their blessed Andraste?" she choked out, hands shaking until she was forced to clasp them together, "Worse than that, I'm a mage... I won't simply have my Vallaslin and my ears written out of their history books, I won't just be made into a shameful secret... if they hand me this power and then decide that I have done something with it that they do not agree with, do you know what they will do? Their blessed Chantry?"

"Do you fear another Exalted March against your people?" Solas asked, but he fell silent quickly at the suddenly harsh laugh that was pulled from Kita's throat.

"I should," she muttered, bitterness staining her voice, "It would make me a better person if that was what haunted my nightmares... but no."

"Then...?"

"Have you seen them?" Kita asked instead, eyes staring blankly into the dying embers of her campfire, "The shopkeepers, and cleaners, all with the branded sun of the chantry upon their brow as though the process brought them some kind of enlightenment?"

"Tranquility?" Solas questioned, watching her flinch at the very word.

Kita was silent for a long moment before suddenly her shoulders stiffened, and she lifted her colourless eyes from the fire to meet his gaze.

"I need you to promise me something, Solas," she said, voice a demand more than any request Solas had ever heard, and he nodded, already anticipating the words about to pass her lips.

"If they decide to make me Tranquil, I need you to promise me a swift death first."

Solas studied her features, sharp but determined with shadows haunting the depths of her eyes, before eventually he nodded and Kita's eyes closed with a sigh of relief.

"Then may the Dread Wolf aid your aim."


End file.
